Je ne me cacherai plus ce soir
by Mana'x
Summary: Bella n'arrive plus a cacher ses sentiments a Alice, et ce soir, elle va craquer.


J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne m'étais pas destinée et cela me détruisait petit à petit.

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette boule au fond de votre estomac quand elle s'approche de vous? Qu'elle vous prend la main d'un geste amical, qui pour vous signifie largement autre chose, vous laissant une trace brulante et glaciale à la fois? Est-ce que lorsque son regard se pose sur vous, votre cœur s'emballe, cognant dangereusement contre votre poitrine, s'emballant dans des battements désordonnés?

J'ai toujours eu ce besoin constant de te voir, te toucher, t'entendre rire, respirer ton parfum fruité et terriblement envoutant… Mais cela me fait mal.

Une douleur puissante et sans taches. Cette douleur comparable au déchirement de mon âme.

Peut être aurais-je du partir. M'enfuir loin de toi. Mais j'étais décidemment masochiste.

Il y a des tonnes de façon de se faire du mal. Mon moyen à moi, c'est toi.

Encore une fois, tu venait à ma rencontre, devant chez moi, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Un sourire radieux sur ton visage, tu étais sure de toi, et visiblement enchantée de me voir. Je l'étais aussi, mais cette boule grandissante me figeait légèrement sur place.

D'un élan doux et gracieux tu me pris dans tes bras. Mon cœur rata un battement, et un frisson géant me parcourut. Ce geste amical qui ne l'a jamais été pour moi… Tu te reculais lentement, et ton nez frôla ma joue par inadvertance, ce qui dégrada encore plus mon état déjà second.

Je me délecte de l'emprunte sucrée que tu as laisser sur moi, et encre mes yeux dans les tiens. Ton regard se fit curieux, semblant perdu.

Tu observait mes réactions. Aujourd'hui, tu es seule, et la vérité commence à s'échapper doucement. Je n'ai plus la force de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Tu me parlais, mais je ne t'écoutais pas. Mon regard se perdait sur ton visage si parfait, passant de tes yeux, a ton nez, puis a tes lèvres pleines et rougies par le froid. Ces lèvres que je rêvais de gouter, au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je sais que mon regard était brûlant. Ce même regard que je te lançais lorsque tu ne me voyais pas. Ta main se posa sur mon épaule et tu me secouais légèrement dans le but de me faire réagir, mais non, pas cette fois, je ne laisserai pas passer une si belle occasion.

Que dirait Jasper? Et Edward?

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, a part toi.

Alors que tu me questionnait des yeux, une lueur inquiète encrée dans ton regard, ma main attrapa la tienne. Je liais mes doigts aux tiens.

Sans un mot, je te rapprochais de moi. Nos corps se touchaient presque, et tes lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent de surprise.

Tu ne t'y attendait pas et tes yeux rencontrèrent a nouveau les miens.

Tu venais alors de réaliser ce que je voulais. Etrangement, tu n'essayas pas de t'en aller. Non, tu restais la à me regarder de ce regard pétillant, et remplit d'espoir.

Ta main remonta lentement le long de mon corps alors que tu me plaquais contre mon camion.. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mon cerveau venait de s'éteindre. Tu approfondissait nos contacts. N'aurais-tu pas du me repousser ?

Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines, ton parfum me frappait violement alors que mes mains agrippèrent ta veste. Tu m'encerclait de toute ta puissance, me dominant de ta force, et j'adorais ça.

Ton visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ton souffle froid sur mes lèvres… J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et m'approchait jusqu'à effleurer tes lèvres.

Mon cœur hurlait, défonçait ma poitrine de ses battements puissant dont tu te délectais a cet instant.

Tes yeux se fermèrent lentement tout comme les miens. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, un infime contact, mais mes jambes tremblaient sous le poids de l'émotion. Tes bras m'emprisonnèrent soudainement alors que tu m'embrassa. Je n'oublierai jamais les soupires qui se sont échappés de nos lèvres au même moment, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Mon corps ne répondait plus, et mes mains agrippèrent ta nuque presque violement. Ta langue vint chercher la mienne, et une danse aussi sensuelle que brutale débuta, libérant une envie depuis trop longtemps enfermée.

Tes mains se sont placées sous mes cuisses et tu m'a soulevée contre toi, collant ton corps au mien, dans une union parfaite.

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ta taille te maintenant fermement dans cette position.

Tout devenait plus chaud, en passant par tes baisés appuyés, a la tiédeur de ta peau, de tes caresses osées et la température de mon corps bien trop élevée.

Tu reculais légèrement, posant ton front contre le mien. Le souffle court, je reprenais peu a peu mes esprits. Tes mains ne voulaient plus me lâcher alors que les miennes s'étaient perdues dans tes cheveux…

« Bella… » Avais-tu dit dans un murmure provoquant des picotement agréables dans tout mes membres.

Un soupire de bien être m'échappa.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends… »

Plus rien ne comptait plus a présent que toi et tes lèvres.

J'arrivais a articuler « C'est ainsi depuis le début, depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard a travers la fenêtre de la cafétéria… »

Ton sourire était franc et heureux. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour te voir sourire comme cela, les yeux pétillants. Mais je n'en eu pas besoin.

Je me suis alors juré, de ne jamais laisser disparaitre cette expression de ton visage. Jamais.

Ce souvenir date de 10 ans aujourd'hui. Seule Alice et moi n'avions pas remarquer cette réciprocité de sentiments auparavant. Les garçons eux, le savaient, et attendait que l'on s'en rende compte. Ils n'avaient pas fait d'éloges, et nous avaient laisser partir. Ne voulant que notre bonheur…

Aujourd'hui je suis la femme la plus comblée au monde. J'ai désormais l'éternité auprès d'Alice, et je l'aime toujours un peu plus chaque jours qui passent.

Je suis heureuse d'arborer désormais, le nom de Bella Cullen.


End file.
